nierfandomcom-20200223-history
YoRHa No.9 Type S
, }} , }} |born = |sex = Male Model |age = Unknown |height = Unknown |weapons = Unnamed Swords |magic = |haircolor = Silvery White |eyecolor = Light Blue |notablefamily = |race = Android |occupation = YoRHa |voice(japanese) = Natsuki Hanae |voice(english) = Kyle McCarley |appearance = NieR Automata (Deuteragonist) |choiceweapon = Katana and Great Sword |aka = 9S}} YoRHa No.9 Type S or 9S serves as one of three playable characters and deuteragonist of the upcoming NieR: Automata. 9S has an attack function, but it is an android that specializes in investigative purposes—a member of the automated infantry squad, YoRHa, who triumphs in hacking-based information collection.http://gematsu.com/2016/04/nier-automata-new-trailer-gameplay-character-details Plot - Background= It is revealed that after detonating the black box, both 2B and 9S's data is uploaded back to The Bunker, where they are transferred to new bodies. However, as there wasn't enough bandwidth and time, 9S chose to send 2B's memories back instead of his, causing him to forget everything about the previous battle with 2B. 9S is next seen taking care of the boot sequence for 2B (which serves as an introduction to the game setting menu). Having been put in charge of her maintenance, he becomes 2B's partner and follows her to take care of the missions on Earth. Later, 9S is captured by Adam and hold as a hostage to lure 2B to the Copied City. Adam impales 9S to a wall in a cross-like manner, using this to taunt 2B, saying that "I prepared this just for you, I mean, after all...We all need something to fight for, don't we?". After Adam's defeat at 2B's hand, 9S is rescued and sent back to the Bunker for maintenance. He is absent until the final battle, but still attempts to help 2B in various ways. - Endings = - B = or not to Be - C = meaningless Code - D = chilDhood's end - E = '''' }} }} }} Personality He is programmed with an emotional but kind personality. He is shown to be polite and very formal with 2B, as he calls her ma'am (as she is his superior). During the setting menu tutorial, 2B has a chance to tell him that "there is something calming" about his voice. 9S will often voice his thought and feeling, particularly complaints about his job (such as being ordered around too much or finding the job tiring) to which 2B will quickly dismiss. As the duo become closer on their journey, 9S tries to get 2B call him by his nickname "Nines" (although this is to no avail) 9S is shown to be a very dedicated and helpful partner to 2B. He always prioritizes supporting her over everything else, even his own safety. More than one time he manages to save 2B in the nick of time from great danger, even goes so far as to jump out in front of Eve to protect her in A-route final battle. After 2B is killed by A2 in C-route, his mental state starts to quickly deteriorate. Befitting his title of a scanner, 9S has a very curious mind toward technology and new knowledge as a whole. Even 2B at one point comments that it is "getting out of hand". For example he gets excited when given a chance to come in contact with flight units (as they are usually too expensive for his class to even get near one) or express a great desire to study the machines at Robot Village. Moreover, if the player stray from the main quest path at the beginning of 9S's game play, they will get an immediate game over in which 9S states that he can no longer hold back his desire to study machines and decides to desert YoRHa to pursuit his passion, leaving 2B with no support behind. Trivial * 9S states that he enjoys taking a bath, even though it is not required for android, Describing that it "FEELS GOOD" Gallery Reference Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Androids Category:NieR: Automata Characters